un2nd_dimensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace Gertrude Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Candace Gertrude Flynn of the 2nd Dimension is a stupid leader of the resistance that overprotects her brothers and leads her team to stop Doofenshmirtz’s reign. However, Candace was responsible for stealing her brothers’ friends Origin Candace Gertrude Flynn-2 has the same origin as her 1st Dimension counterpart. Until Doofenshmirtz-2 tookover Danville-2. She felt under his reign, until she founded his rules were a threat to her family’s safety and founded her Resistance (after got possessed by the Interdimensional Darkness) Phineas And Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension One day, she found that there was two Phineases and two Ferbs. Until she is disgusted and seen was nothing. Until she headed to her Resistance’s lair, until she saw that her brothers founded herself as the leader of the Resistance, she felt mad at her brothers founding her lair and willing to punish them later. She told the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb that she spent her lives protecting her brothers. Until the 1st Dimension Perry was captured by Doofenshmirtz-2. Candace-2 forbids her brothers from joining the Resistance when taking the minecarts. She and her Resistance along with the 1st Dimension people tried to make it to Doof-2’s Tower when sending her brothers home, until it turned out to be a trap by Doofenshmirtz-2 and his Normbots. The Resistance and the 1st Dimension people tried to escape, but Candace-2 sacrificed the 1st Dimension people by separating the minecarts in order to protect her brothers. Until she revealed and risked herself to let the 1st Dimension people escape by giving the 1st Dimension Phineas his Other-Dimension-inator. Until she got captured by Doofenshmirtz-2 in prison, then Jeremy-2 along with her brothers rescued her from Doof’s Tower. After the 1st Dimension people defeated Doofenshmirtz-2. Candace-2 and the Resistance congratulated the 1st Dimension people and went back to their home dimension Tales From The Resistance After two months after Doofenshmirtz-2 was arrested. Candace-2 fears if other villains (besides Doofenshmirtz-2) planned to takeover Danville-2. Until Major Monogram-2 telled her to take a day off and dress festive. Candace-2 was still watching her brothers, until she was interrupted by Isabella-2 told her about fun and Jeremy-2. Until she saw two giant robot ants threatened Danville-2. So Candace-2 and Isabella-2 takes the action to stop those giant robot ants. Candace-2 told Major Monogram-2 about the giant robot ants when her brother told them about the animal cyborgs. Candace-2 forbid her brothers to rescue Perry-2, but Phineas-2 told her that they will handle this. So Candace-2 let her brothers go with the Firestorm Girls to save Perry-2 when she headed to OWCA Prison to tell Doof-2 about the giant robot ants. Until Doof-2 told her about his ex-wife Charlene-2. Candace-2 told Doof-2 about Charlene-2’s lair. But Doof-2 told that Charlene-2 lived in a penthouse. Lucky that Candace-2 used him as bait to get in Charlene-2’s penthouse. Candace-2 came to check her brothers, until she founded out that Ferb-2 isn’t here. So Candace-2 goes with Phineas-2 and Perry-2 along with Doof-2 as bait to head to Charlene-2’s penthouse. Until Candace-2 founded that Charlene-2 and Doof-2 pretended to be divorced, and Charlene-2 lead Candace-2, Phineas-2, and Perry-2 into a trap. Until Charlene-2 turned Ferb-2 into a cyborg (But it was Ferb-2 disguised as a cyborg) and sent Candace-2, Phineas-2, and Perry-2 into solitary confinement. Until Ferb-2 freed his step-siblings and Perry-2, turning out that Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 planned an attack to Charlene-2’s penthouse. Candace-2 and the Resistance tried to stop Charlene-2’s plan, but Vanessa-2 helped her parents retreat, so the Resistance forgot to save Peter-2 from the evil programming. Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series Candace-2 woke up, until Major Monogram-2 told her that Doofenshmirtz-2 and Charlene-2 built a robot factory. Candace-2 headed to the Resistance HQ. Candace-2 still protect her brothers and, until her Resistance told her that her brothers are smart and courageous enough to stop Doof-2. But Candace-2 ignored her Resistance and goes alone. Candace-2 tried to stop Doof-2 and Charlene-2. Until her brother Phineas-2 programmed the self-destruct button in Doof-2’s robot factory and Candace-2 still get mad at Phineas-2 for letting the Doofenshmirtz-2 family escape End Of Summer Several retardness later at the last day of summer, Candace-2 enslaved her Resistance and attempted to stop Phineas-2 from defeating Doof-2. Until several loops occurred. After the time-space continuum gets back to its shape. Candace-2 told the Resistance, but Phineas-2 zapped her with his digital hacker. Candace-2 felt unsubconscious, until she lost her smarts, so Jeremy-2 and the Resistance carrying Candace-2 and headed to Doof-2’s robot factory. Until Candace-2 is back to normal and gets angry when she saw that Phineas-2 joined forces with Doof-2. Until Phineas-2 used his digital hacker to zap Candace-2 again. So Jeremy-2 and the Resistance carried Candace-2 back to the Resistance HQ. Until Candace-2 lost her eye and gets really mad and became primal (It turns out that Candace-2 and Doof-2 gets possessed by Interdimensional Darkness) Candace And The Return Of The 2nd Dimension After the Resistance got banned. Candace-2 called her counterpart and told her that her brothers took over Danville-2. She tried to stop Ferb-2, but Ferb-2 told them about Phineas-2 were planning to destroy Candace-2. Candace-2 and her counterpart finally busted Phineas-2 After The Series Finale of Phineas and Ferb After Danville-2 got collapsed, She builted an army of her Normbots and turned her Resistance into a evil army of cyborgs Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl, although it is presumed that she eventually does after the film's events. They do, however, share certain personal traits. Such traits include their controlling attitude, which she carries more of as the leader of the opposition, and her defiance and resilience, which has under separate circumstances molded her in a different manner into a different person. She is obsessed with overthrowing Doofenshmirtz the same way her first dimension counterpart is with getting her brothers grounded. As said by her to the first dimension Candace during an exchange in the mine carts: "He is going down, down, down!" She is earnestly devoted to the safety of everyone she cares about, particularly her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and is terrified of losing them. For that reason, she'd even prohibited them from joining the Resistance for their own safety until they proved their ability As warm and protective as she is to those close to her, she is cold and merciless towards those who threaten them and lives her life with the determination of their pursuit and destruction. That includes the ruthless Doofenshmirtz family of her dimension In Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series, She is extremely cheap at her brothers and her money just like Mr. Krabs She lives a secret double life, similar to that of the 1st Dimension Perry and his 2nd Dimension counterpart before he was captured and turned into a cyborg Skills She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. Being a lethal martial arts fighter, Candace demonstrates remarkable agility over Doofenshmirtz' Norm Bots and can easily destroy them when they are in small to medium-sized groups. Her fighting style is ruthless and brutal as Disbelief Papyrus, Donnie of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or Robin from the Teen Titans. However, she almost seems to be a match against Charlene Doofenshmirtz, who is more experienced in the same skills in combat with a bo staff Weakness Candace is allergic to wild parsnips like her first dimension counterpart Trivia * Despite the fact, the 2nd Dimension Candace being the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb and the 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb being one of the 1st Dimension Candaces Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Badasses Category:Female Characters Category:Females